


I'm not the parent

by kairi2824



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badbadbathhouse fill, F/F, F/M, Kink Meme, M/M, Multi, POV Third Person, Past Character Death, Past Male Pregnancy, Past Relationship(s), Past minor character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairi2824/pseuds/kairi2824
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke finds himself in charge of his niece and Naoto finds her nephew in her care. Both have no idea what they are doing and must set out to make the children turn out decent while tackling murder investigations, school and work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Ai (Yosuke)

**Author's Note:**

> Minako Arisato will not be refered to as Minako Arisato in this. If I do call her by a name it shall be Rai Shadow.
> 
> Also the chapters will either focus on Naoto or Yosuke and they will mix together a lot.

"Yosuke! Yosuke!" Teddie shouted as the brunette shot out of his room and down the stairs.

"What is it Teddie!? I'm late!"

"There's this really pretty lady wanting to talk to you!" Teddie exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Well I can't talk to her! I'm late!"

"I am sure that you have time for me Hanamura." The voice made Yosuke freeze in his tracks, hands clentched in a fist.

"I don't have time, especially for you." He turned to the sorce of the voice. Mitsuru Kirijo.

"I am sure that you will have time for this."

"Oh, is Yosuke gonna score?" Teddie asked and Yosuke pushed the other, who was in his suit for some reason, over.

"No! Yosuke is not going to score and you better not let Yukiko hear you still say that." Yosuke stated.

"Did I come in at an inconveniant time?"

"Yeah, you did, but anytime you show up means my day is about to get worse." Yosuke stated and let her in.

"Ohh! Who's the little girl?" Teddie asked, trying to push past Yosuke.

"Wha-!?" Yosuke turned around and noticed the little girl hidden behind Mitsuru.

"She is the reason I am here. You remember Shinjiro Aragaki, correct Hanamura?"

"Yeah, he was the only one I actually liked."

"Well he recently passed away. He was on some drugs that took his life a few days ago."

"Oh man....that's terrible...." Yosuke stood there, looking at the floor.

"Yes, but there is something regarding his child."

"You mean...HER child don't you?"

"Well yes she is the daughter of your cousin."

"Sister." Yosuke corrected and Mitsuru Kirijo looked a bit put off.

"Birth records say that she was your cousin." Was the responce.

"Yes, they say she's my cousin, but she lived with me and my family for 10 years. We became closer than cousins. She is my sister." Yosuke insisted.

"If you say so, but in regards to the child we need to know if you will raise her or not."

"If I say no what happens? Her parent are dead and Aragaki-san's are who knows where."

"Well then we send her to an orphanage." Mitsuru explained and Yosuke's face darkened.

"You are an evil, manipulative person." Yosuke told her, and she knew it was true as he bent down and picked the little girl up. 

"Yes you have told me that on multiple occasions." Mitsuru stated and Yosuke hugged the child.

"Well I need to know what to call her, and talk to my parents, and I guess anything else."

"So is Yosuke becoming a daddy?" Teddie asked, trying to see the little girl, who's face was buried in Yosuke's shirt.

"I'm not being her dad Ted! She's got a dad and a mom! They just...aren't here anymore."

"So what are you gonna tell her when she starts asking?" Teddie asked, sitting on the couch, Yosuke sitting next to him.

"I dunno. Mommy died of an illness and daddy died of drug usage but that's okay since you get to live with the uncle who didn't know you existed until you were two years old?"

"Yosuke that's mean!" Teddie looked appaled.

"If you have something better to say I'd love to hear it." Yosuke told him.

"No! I wanna know who you think the baby looks like!"

"Well, she has Aragaki-san's hair, sis' eyes, her maternal grandma's facial shape and her maternal grandpa's feet!" Yosuke chuckled and grabbed the girl's feet, causing her to squeal and kick.

"Aww! Yosuke she's so adorable! Can we keep her!?" Teddie asked, jumping up and down.

"Teddie we have to look at this realistically though. A child is a huge responsibility, even one that's about 2. We're looking at billions of yen until she's 18, that doesn't include university costs. There's school costs, clothes, food, toys, I guess a crib and later a bed, a changing table, a playpen, she needs a room, but she can have the one that we aren't using. Did Aragaki-san have a few things Kirijo-san?"

"Yes, he had a few things for her on the list you mentioned."

"Alright. We have a room upstairs that no one's using...would you like to have some tea while we discuss things?" Mitsuru sat on one of the chairs and Yosuke got up to make some tea, handing the girl off to Teddie.

He came running with two cups of tea when he heard the girl crying. He handed one cup to Mitsuru, the other to Teddie and took the girl from the dumb bear.

"So what's her name?" 

"Aragaki Ai." The little girl stated, speaking for the first time, which surprised Yosuke.

"Ai-chan! That's a cute name!" Teddie exclaimed.

"Well. I guess you're living here Ai-chan." Yosuke told her and frowned a bit.

"Wonderful. Where would you like her things?" Mitsuru asked, standing up.

"I guess in the last room on the left, it's already set up with some stuff, just needs a bed or a crib and maybe a new paint job, some toys. I need to move all the other stuff out of that room."

"She can sleep in a bed with sides." Mitsuru told him and Teddie tried to get in Ai's face, only to recieve a punch in the face. 

"Go away!" Ai told him and climbed out of Yosuke's lap.

"Well Hanamura, I must be leaving today since I have other matters to attend to. I will have someone deliver Ai's things later." Mitsuru placed the mug on the table and got up, leaving the house. Teddie saw her out while Yosuke tried to get Ai to come out from under the couch.


	2. My Nephew Minori (Naoto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week ago my computer got a virus on it, which greatly delayed the publication of this chapter, then I got a bad case of the flu, which put me out of it for two days, so I am sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is that Souji texts like I do, being the player character and all that.

"Naoto Shirogane to the facilty office please." Everyone watched as she got up and left the classroom. She walked down the hallway and entered the office to see Mitsuru Kirijo along with her nephew.

"It is nice to see you again Shirogane." Mitsuru got off the chair she was sitting on and shook hands with the detective. 

"Yes, it has been a long time."

"I see that you have been well and I am sorry to bother you so suddenly."

"Well yes, but I see that you have brought Minori. Is Naoya well?" Naoto asked, reaching out for the boy, who took her hand.

"Yes, your brother is fine, but there is a slight problem. He needed to return to his studies overseas, he was unable to take Minori with him." Mitsuru explained.

"I take it you want me to take him in until Naoya returns or keep him permanantly." Naoto stated and placed a hand on her Nephew's back, keeping him close.

"Permanantly would be ideal, but at least until your older brother returns from his studies." Mitsuru explained.

"I will see what I can do, but no promises since my grandfather is raising me and a child raising a child is not the ideal situation. Why didn't Naoya leave Minori with his partner?"

"Since his partner is not family we could not leave the boy with him. It is complicated to say the least." Mitsuru explained.

"I understand a bit." Naoto nodded and picked the boy up. He was heavier than she remembered, but then again the last time she had held him was after her brother passed away.

"Your brother had a few things for him, all we need is an address to drop them off at." Mitsuru explained. Naoto walked over to one of the desks and looked for a pen and blank sheet of paper, when she found them she wrote down her current address, then handed it to the heiress.

"Alright, expect us sometime this evening."

"If I may, I have one more question." Naoto stated.

"Alright, what is it?" Mitsuru asked, looking at Naoto.

"Why is an heiress doing a menial task as this? Do you not have more important tasks to attend to?" Naoto asked.

"That was two questions, but to answer them both I owe your brother a huge favor, not Naoya...the other one, and this is how I can slowly repay my debt to him. Now if you'll excuse me I have somewhere I need to be." Mitsuru turned and left the room, leaving Naoto with the little boy.

"What will I do with you?" She wondered when the bell ran, her phone buzzed and she opened it, looking at the text message from Souji-senpai.

'Meet us on the roof, emergancy meeting.' The text stated.

Naoto ran to the roof, carrying Minori, trying to calm the boy down, when she arrived she realized, she wasn't the only one.


	3. Team Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap. I am so sorry for how late this was. I'm working full time and it decided to eat up all my free time. I am so sorry for being so late on this.

Yosuke looked up as Naoto, the only member not present yet, showed up. He stood up noticing that there was a kid in her arms as well. Teddie walked over to Naoto, trying to sniff at the boy, who cried out.

"Teddie! Leave him alone!" Rise scoulded, pulling the bear away from Naoto.

"Rise, he smells funny, like a human...but not." Teddie explained.

"Teddie! That's rude! He's a human! He's a little boy! See?" Rise asked, reaching for Minori, who reached for the Idol. Rise took him from Naoto and cooed over him.

"This will greatly reduce our activity in the TV world...but if you do not mind me asking Yosuke-Senpai, how did you come into custody of your child?" Naoto asked, looking at the girl in his arms.

"Well, she's my neice, my sister's kid...I think. I didn't even know she existed until this morning, so I have a lot of doubts, but apparently she was born, then Sis died so she was living with Aragaki-san, my brother in law I guess, and then he died so now she's living with me since Sis and Aragaki-san were orphans." Yosuke explained, trying to keep Ai entertained when all she wanted to do was run off and get into everything.

"YOU HAD A SISTER!?" Chie shouted, probably allerting everyone within the school.

"Shh, yes, yes I had a sister. Had being the key word now, she's gone, just calm down." Yosuke told her, trying to get Chie from flipping her shit again.

"Woah!" Chie's mouth was wide open.

"Do you guys have a plan? I mean, you're still students, you have school, work, plus the other side." Yukiko stated. 

"There is child care available to me since I am a member of the police force." Naoto explained and everyone looked at Yosuke.

"I have permission to have her sit in class with me until I can get her proper daycare?" Naoto rolled her eyes. 

"That's a short term plan Yosuke-senpai!" Rise whined.

"Well it's the only one I have." Yosuke explained.

"Well you need a better one!" Rise scoulded.

"Rise, I found out about her today, like three hours ago, do you know how much time it takes to set up things like child care and a room and clothes? Weeks! Maybe even months! It doesn't happen over night! Like, Daycare or nanny? Is she gonna sleep through the night? What kind of food will she eat or not eat? Does she think I'm gonna try and replace her daddy?" Yosuke was worried, Naoto noted, as any parent would be. 

"Yes, there is a lot to do when you become a parent, I would like to say temporary caregiver but..." Naoto looked down at the ground, sitting next to Yosuke.

"Nothing temporary about it. We are stuck. We are literally stuck in a hole we can't get out of. I'm in way over my head with this, and if sis was alive I'm sure she'd say the same thing. I mean, I don't know how to care for a kid." Yosuke explained, picking up Ai and twirling her around, making the little girl squeal.

Minori reached for Naoto and was taken into her arms. She hugged him close and kissed the top of his head.

"Well we have bigger things to worry about, like the Culture Festival, the TV world and now the kids. Let's battle one demon at a time." Souji told them, taking Ai from Yosuke and rubbing his nose against her's, making the girl giggle.

"Dude! No turning the charm on Ai!" Yosuke stood up and took her from him, hugging her close.

"Okay, okay. I won't turn the charm on Ai-chan." Souji promised.

"Maybe later we could all get together and exchange child raising tips. It may come in useful for the future and benifit all of us. Come Yosuke-senpai, we must go talk to the teachers." Naoto told him and Yosuke stood up. Both of them headed into the building.

"Anyone else think they're in over their heads?" Chie asked and the remainder of the team nodded.


	4. Research of the Lowest Degree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took so damn long and I am sorry but I work too much and it's no excuse but it's true. Please enjoy.

Naoto and Yosuke met at Junes, everyone else had bailed for other plans and activities.

“So, what do kids need?” Yosuke asked, looking at all of the items with Naoto, Ai in his arms and Naoto was keeping Minori balanced on her hip. 

“Well they are two, so should we get bottles or baby food or try them on solid food?” Naoto asked.

“Sheesh. I don't know. Should we get parenting books?” Yosuke asked and Naoto nodded.

“It would be ideal if we did some research at least.” Naoto told him and Yosuke took out his phone.

“Well we should at least get to know them a bit and find out what makes them tick, then work with it.” Yosuke explained, keeping his eyes on his phone and showed Naoto what he was reading.

“It says we should be encouraging independence and safe play and spend time with them. We should enforce discipline and stick to our guns and unless their whining gets aggressive we should just ignore it. They should also be expanding their vocabulary. How is she doing on that?” Naoto asked.

“Only thing's she said was to tell Teddie to 'Go away' and if she didn't I would have.” Yosuke explained, ruffling her hair and getting a displeased sound in response. 

They headed to the food court with some books and Naoto took a seat with the kids while Yosuke went to get something to drink

Minori sat on Naoto's lap and tried reading the book that Naoto was attempting to read, but found the boy was distracting her. Yosuke took a seat across from her and handed her an Oolong tea and began sipping his coffee.

“How do we parent? Naoto, we are stuck now for the rest of our lives with the Niece and Nephew.”

“Are you scared Yosuke-senpai?” Naoto asked, looking up from her book.

“I am terrified of being a parent.”He admitted, looking at Ai, who was trying to steal Naoto's tea. 

“Ai, don't steal Naoto's tea, you need to ask if you want a sip.” He told her. Ai shrunk back into her seat, frowning.

Naoto chuckled and picked up the tea, taking a sip, when the can was placed back on the table she handed Yosuke one of the books, which he opened up and began reading.

They sat at the table for hours, occasionally getting up to use the restroom or getting a drink or food. Minori and Ai had long since fallen asleep on Yosuke's lap.

“It is getting late Yosuke-senpai. We should probably be heading home now.” Naoto stood up and collected Minori off Yosuke's lap with some of the books.

“Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow okay?” He asked, picking Ai up gently and collecting the rest of the books.

“Yes, maybe we will have a more solid plan about the children then.” Naoto smiled a bit as they separated for the night.


End file.
